Hannah Montana
Hannah Montana was a children's television comedy that aired on Disney Channel starring Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart, an average girl who secretly performs as a famous singer named Hannah Montana. In the episode "Hannah in the Street with Diamonds," which first aired on July 20, 2008, Hannah Montana receives a diamond on a Hollywood street modeled after The Hollywood Walk of Fame. When she requests the location be moved due to overly frequent business in the area, she discovers the area her diamond was originally intended to be placed was given to a puppet character named Pancake Buffalo. When Miley attempts to ask the kindly host of Pancake's show (played by Edie McClurg) to switch diamonds, she only communicates (rudely) through Pancake and refuses. Pancake is a puppet built by the Jim Henson Company previously used on Animal Jam (where the puppet also went by the name Pancake) and the ''Puppet Up'' web series. Pancake was puppeteered by Victor Yerrid while Susie Geiser provided the character's voice. References * One of the updated posters for the queue area of Muppet*Vision 3D in the Disney parks spoofs the show with Miss Piggy as "Hammah Montana." * In Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez, Fozzie Bear prepares for a sketch titled "Banana Montana." *The Shalom Sesame episode "The Sticky Shofar" features a spoof, "Rosh Hashanah Hannah." Muppet Mentions * During the "Best of Both Worlds" Tour, Disney filmed a 3D concert film called "Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert", and recorded a live concert album. The album includes a Bonus DVD, with backstage footage, presumably from the days at Scottrade Center in St. Louis and EnergySolutions Arena in Salt Lake City, which were featured in the concert film. In the building, there are murals, including of Elmo, Grover, and Cookie Monster. BestofBothWorlds1.jpg BestofBothWorlds2.jpg Connections * Moises Arias plays Rico * Leigh-Allyn Baker plays Mickey in "He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother" and "Welcome to the Bungle" * Miley Cyrus plays Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart * Billy Ray Cyrus plays Robby Stewart * Jason Earles plays Jackson Stewart * Selena Gomez played Mikayla * Gilbert Gottfried appeared in "(We're So Sorry) Uncle Earl" * Cheryl Hines played Catherine York in "What I Don't Like About You" (2009) * Ray Liotta played Principal Luger in "Hannah Montana to the Principal's Office" * Heather Locklear appeared in "Lilly's Mom Has Got It Goin' On" * China Anne McClain played Isabel in "Welcome to the Bungle" * Sierra McCormick played Gillian in "Welcome to the Bungle" * Nancy O'Dell appeared as herself in "Cheat It" (2009) * Donny Osmond appeared in "We're All on This Date Together" * Dolly Parton appeared in "Good Golly Miss Dolly," "I Will Always Loathe You," and "Kiss It All Goodbye" * Madison Pettis appeared as Sophie Martinez in "Take This Job and Love It" (2007) * Ray Romano appeared in "We're All on This Date Together" * Brooke Shields plays Miley's mother in flashbacks * Tiffany Thornton played Becky * Ashley Tisdale appeared in "On the Road Again?" * The episode "That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana", was a cross over episode with The Suite Life of Zack & Cody __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Appearances Category:TV References Category:Movie Mentions